


Мечтатели

by CatherineDiethel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как проводят свои вечера пираты Чёрной Бороды.





	Мечтатели

Они все сидят на палубе мерно покачивающегося на волнах корабля. Пузатые фонари зажигаются тёплым медовым светом, отгоняя пробравшуюся на палубу тьму. Такие посиделки для капитана Тича и его команды не в новинку. Совместные сборы после разгрома очередного торгового корабля или победы над кучкой дозорных стали своеобразной традицией.

Громко смеются, пьют пиво, обсуждают дальнейший маршрут, сверяясь с потрёпанными картами. Устраивают потасовки, оглушают корабль и спящее море всполохами хриплого смеха. Дурачатся, танцуют, запинаясь о раскиданные по палубе бутылки, палят из пистолетов в нависшее тёмным пологом над головами небо. Наблюдающий за всем этим хаосом капитан неожиданно берёт слово. Смех сходит на нет, напоминая о себе лишь еле слышным шёпотом, который тотчас стихает под укоризненными взглядами. Капитан откашливается, ловким движением наполняет деревянную кружку пивом и начинает свой рассказ.

И рассказывает им о Ван Писе. А они — ей-богу, как малые дети! — слушают, затаив дыхание, подаются вперед, жадно ловя каждое слово, словно нищие — золотые монетки. Слушают не надоедающую им историю в тысячный раз, возмущенно вскрикивая или одобрительно вопя в подходящих моментах.

Ван стоит чуть поодаль, задумавшись, смотрит на простирающееся на тысячи миль чернильное море.

Они будут сидеть на палубе до самого рассвета. Будут сидеть, пока не погаснут свечи в фонарях, пока море не заискрится под лучами восстающего солнца. А на следующий вечер, после очередной победы над дозорными, когда все вновь соберутся на палубе, всё повторится сначала: пляски и пение закончатся сказкой на ночь о Ван Писе — о чём-то совершенно непостижимом, загадочном и… волшебном.

Ван не знает, существует ли Ван Пис на самом деле, или это просто легенда, кочующая от одного кабака к другому. Не знает, существовала ли когда-нибудь Атлантида, и можно ли хотя бы одним глазком взглянуть на дорогу до Эльдорадо. Но в одном он уверен совершенно точно: даже если ничего этого не существует, их капитан всё равно всё это найдет.


End file.
